A flow-control valve of the above-described type is known from EP 1 538 366 The support ring spacedly surrounds the slide. As a result there is between the slide and the support ring there is an annular chamber that is called because of its standard use the output chamber. EP 1 538 366 describes how the annular chamber is necessary to be able to influence the flow of the damping liquid and thus also the damping force of the flow-control valve in a targeted way. The flow of the damping liquid may be influenced by the height and width of the annular chamber and by the size and number of the openings formed in the wall of the support ring so that one flow component immediately leaves the annular flow chamber through the outflow ports, while the remaining flow component is diverted into the chamber and guided to a front face of the slide. The diverted flow component in the annular chamber is necessary for the compensation of interfering forces. In general, this publication provides one skilled in the art with the additional idea of influencing the flow resistance on the wall of the guide by the shape of the valve openings. In spite of the parameters to be maintained according to the prevailing teaching, the damping force curve is still unsatisfactory if the known flow-control valve is used. This relates to both the damping force curves dependent on the flow and also reproducibility.